Sello extendido
by Vinsmoke Ursidae
Summary: Un mago debe ser fuerte, decidido y consiente. A veces la felicidad no es lo más importante, ni imprescindible. Cuando está en juego más que solo una vida, el amor es lo de menos. Eso es algo que deberá aprender Sakura antes de que el tiempo se agote, pero… ¿será capaz de hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hola amigos! Es probable que nadie me conozca dado que escribo para otro fandom xD, sin embargo he tenido la espinita de escribir en este desde hace mucho, y cuando digo desde hace mucho me refiero a un año o año y medio, más o menos. Así que les tengo este nuevo proyecto. Si les gusta no duden en hacerlo saber con un bonito review, eso siempre anima.

" _Sólo se ve bien con el corazón; lo esencial es invisible para los ojos."_

– Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

CAPITULO I – "Magia"

 **Pov Sakura**

Esa noche sin luna cual vigilara el entorno, las estrellas brillaban con fulgor excitante. Continúo contemplando el amplio cielo desde el techo de su casa mientras repasaba entre sus manos la fiel llave que le había acompañado en sus aventuras todo este tiempo. Sonrió dulcemente al pensar que gracias a ella había encontrado a su persona más especial, sin embargo dicha sonrisa desapareció casi inmediatamente. Desde que las cartas Sakura se habían transformado a cartas trasparentes las cosas habían cambiado, tal vez muchos pensaban que ella no se había dado cuenta pero la realidad estaba clara, solo... no quería asustar a nadie antes sus descubrimientos. En primer lugar la magia de Kero estaba desapareciendo como en su día le sucedió a Yukito y a Yue, solo que… de una forma diferente, sin comprometer su existencia. Sin la carta de la tierra ni la del fuego, su fiel guardián no podía convertirse, no es que Kero no quisiera ayudarle a pelear contra las nuevas cartas, sino que por el contrario, él no podía hacerlo y se escondía bajo la faceta de "no tener la necesidad de convertirse" probablemente se encontraba asustado, pero evitaba hacerlo notar para no preocuparla. Cosa que solo hacía todo lo contrario. Normalmente no lo hubiera notado de no ser por esa noche…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _La neblina espesa no le permitía ver más allá de su propia mano, por más que intentaba encontrar un lugar claro en el cual orientarse, todo parecía igual. De pronto un brillo empezó a sobresalir justo frente a ella, camino en su dirección con cierta curiosidad y se dejó llevar por aquella extraña sensación de confortabilidad._

 _Sus pasos antes tranquilos se vieron presurosos de un momento a otro, tenía la necesidad de alcanzar aquello que le estaba llamando, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca… al ver la silueta, una gran ola de viento se creó y de repente desapareció toda la neblina de su alrededor, permitiéndole ver a su invocante en un gran jardín de cerezos._

– _Sin lugar a dudas tienes un fuerte vínculo con la magia de Clow, aunque podría agregar que es completamente distinta a la de él. Una luz para la obscuridad… curioso._

 _Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se quedó pasmada cuando miro a aquel ser. Fue inevitable sorprenderse y aunque aquel ser era intimidante, su cuerpo extrañamente no tenía la más mínima pisca de miedo._

 _Hablo con ciertas dudas. –¿Quién eres tú? Y… ¿Dónde estamos?_

– _Sakura, pequeña Sakura. Ha llegado la hora…_

 _Aquel ser, era un gran hombre mucho más alto que su padre. Se encontraba sentado en flor de loto. Tenía el casco de un león dorado con una gran melena roja a su alrededor lo cual cubría su mirada. Lucía una armadura con varias escamas metálicas de color verde brillante. Su rostro parecía manchado con lodo y sangre, de barba pronunciada y de color cobrizo. En su mano derecha sostenía un gran báculo con los símbolos del zodíaco formando un circulo y en el centro un gran sol, los elementos escritos en griego estaban a su alrededor. En su mano izquierda tenía un pergamino._

 _La duda solo creció en ella –¿La hora para qué?_

 _La voz de aquel tipo era grave pero extrañamente era bastante suave – Sino te apresuras Kerberos perderá su fuerza para siempre y la magia se disipara de su estado más puro. No dejes que tomen tu lugar… ¡SERA EN VANO! Solo tú puedes hacer que…_

 _Un viento fuerte volvió a aparecer y la obscuridad engullo todo rápidamente mientras apenas escuchaba las palabras entrecortadas de aquel tipo. –Na..a….d….n…o...e….ol._

 _El viento quien apenas le dejaba ver se detuvo un instante para permitirle observar como ese hombre levantaba su mirada y aquellos ojos dorados le juzgaran…_

 _Se levantó abruptamente mientras sentía su corazón salir de su cuerpo. A su lado Kero yacía completamente dormido. Aquel sueño había sido tan real. Pero más importante, ¿Qué significaba?_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Si no fuera suficiente con el sueño de las cartas transparentes y el tipo encapuchado, ahora tenía este nuevo sueño. Desde ese sueño se había dedicado a analizar las palabras de aquel tipo y así es como se había dado cuenta del problema de Kero, pero… algo en su corazón estaba inquieto. Sabía que todo estaría bien, pero… esta vez algo era diferente. Suspiro mientras tomo su llave con fuerza, lo mejor sería hablarlo con Shaoran, él tal vez tendría alguna idea. Sonrió ante la idea de que incluso podría aprovechar para llevarle un poco del takoyaki que había hecho, se sonrojo al pensar que el castaño probaría de nuevo su comida. Era inevitable no sentirse ansiosa de que llegara ese momento. Pasará lo que lo que pasara Shaoran estaría a su lado para apoyarla… siempre…

* * *

Un capitulo corto de introducción xD Como se habrán dado cuenta la historia inicia justo a partir de la desaparición de las cartas Sakura y la captura de las nuevas cartas. Espero les gustara y todas las opiniones son bien recibidas, asi que no olviden deja run bonito review. La historia tendrá drama y acción a full se los aseguro. Pero bueno, eso será más adelante. Por cierto para aquellos que me siguen en mis otras historias, les aseguro que mañana le doy con todo a "Bruma" y espero tener el capítulo terminado a más tardar el sábado, así que paciencia. xD Sin más, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Capitulo dos desbloqueado xD. Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, espero les guste.

" _Agradezco no ser una de las ruedas del poder, sino una de las criaturas que son aplastadas por ellas."_

–Rabindranath Tagore

CAPITULO II – "Existencia"

 **Pov Sakura**

Corrió con fuerza mientras sentía su corazón completamente desbocado. Se detuvo en un callejón intentando esconderse y evitar que el temblar de su cuerpo continuara. En su mano sostenía su báculo y con desesperación intentaba sentir la presencia de sus guardianes, sin embargo por más que intentaba llamarlos todo parecía inútil. Respiro lentamente intentando controlar su respiración y sus emociones, justo como le había enseñado Shaoran. Después de varias exhalaciones se sintió un poco mejor y se permitió pensar con claridad.

Punto uno: Salió de clases y se dirigió a casa completamente sola. Esta vez Tomoyo se quedaría en un ensayo en el coro, Shaoran había recibido una llamada y se había disculpado con ella por no acompañarla a casa, argumentando que tenía algo que hacer.

Punto dos: Pasando cerca del templo Tsukimine una gran ola de neblina lo cubrió todo a su alrededor y de pronto termino corriendo en círculos por una sección de la ciudad, en lo que ahora parecía comprender, se trataba de un hechizo de laberinto. Nadie más estaba inmerso, más que ella.

Punto tres: Dos enormes bestias con forma cocodrilo la habían atacado y la buscaban por el lugar. No sabía si querían capturarla o devorarla y simplemente no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

Punto cuatro: Su magia no les afectaba en lo absoluto, solo le había servido para huir y esconderse.

Punto cinco: No podía comunicarse con Yue, con Kerberos o con Shaoran.

Punto seis: Empezaba a sentirse un poco asustada.

Escucho el romper de una pared y vio con impresión como uno de esos grandes cocodrilos le lanzaba una mordida. Apenas pudo activar la carta Flight, de un impulso se alejó del lugar hacia el cielo, sin embargo sus alas de repente se volvieron pasadas regresándole al suelo con un fuerte estruendo y desapareciendo en el acto. Por suerte había caído cerca de unas cajas y no se había lastimado. De nuevo vio como esas grandes bestias se lanzaban hacia ella, sintió dolor en un brazo y de la nada los animales desaparecieron. Una sombra despejo la neblina y pudo identificar al ser que estaba frente a ella.

Trago grueso mientras lo observa con fascinación e incredulidad. –¿Tu… tu eres…?

El gran hombre se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le miro con severidad. –¿Cuándo aprenderás? No eres alguien que deba postrarse en el suelo tan ridículamente.

No supo por qué, pero de inmediato se levantó e hizo una reverencia. –No sé quién sea, pero… muchas gracias por salvarme. ¿Cómo hizo para desaparecer esas cosas?

El tipo se acercó a ella lentamente. Extrañamente no se sentía asustada de él. –Aun no dominas tu magia, sin embargo para tu edad es aceptable, aunque no por eso signifique que este bien para alguien como tú, Sakura…

Retrocedió con duda y negó lentamente. –No sé a qué se refiere yo…

El sujeto se sentó frente a ella y exhalo lentamente –No quiero que el mismo escenario con Clow se repita, así que tendrás que entender que esto va más allá de lo que te imaginas. Es hora de que tomes tus responsabilidades y tu lugar en este mundo… no… más bien… es hora de que impongas tu existencia. Por el bien de todos, es hora de que muestres tu poder.

No entendía nada, sin embargo solo una cosa tenía en su mente y tenía que aclararla por principio. –¿Usted es el sujeto de mis sueños…?

El hombre sonrió agitando su casco con la gran melena y liberando en un destello su gran báculo. –Tus guardianes no deben tardar en llegar, pero debo advertirte que esto no será ni dulce, ni fácil. Tus guardianes te ayudaran un poco, pero la mayoría será solo tu carga. Hay demasiados errores y me temo que deberás tomarlos bajo tu responsabilidad, simplemente ya no hay tiempo y así debe ser.

Con duda, se tocó el brazo adolorido y sintió las presencias de Yue y Kerberos acercase cada vez más rápido. –¿Esto tiene que ver con que mis cartas desaparecieran y se hicieran transparentes?

El hombre de imponente armadura agito su báculo creando una barrera para encerarlos solo a ellos, después negó lentamente. –Ese es el menor problema Sakura. Esto tiene que ver con la integridad de las dimensiones y el tiempo.

* * *

Esto ha empezado señoras y señores, veremos que sucede prontamente. Gracias bellos lectores, por el apoyo a la historia :33 por los ricos review, siempre animan a los escritores a continuar con las historias, espero no defraudarlos. Saludos, muchos abrazos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Cada vez se revelan más cosas, la historia será todo un reto y espero sigan apoyándola con todo. Bueno, ya nos leemos más abajo. PD. El rumbo de la historia será…

" _El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla."_

–Manuel Vicent

CAPITULO III – "Posturas"

 **Pov Shaoran**

Al termino de las clases, su madre le había llamado con urgencia pidiéndole que hablara con ella en privado, su voz sonaba alterada y por no más decir que también asustada. Algo que era bastante raro en ella y que, sin quererlo, también lo incomodo a él. Por lo que no perdió tiempo alguno y después de disculparse con Sakura y literalmente correr a su hogar, llego y tomo el teléfono rápidamente mientras marcaba los números.

Escucho como su madre contestaba la línea. –Madre, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué…?

No pudo terminar la frase cuando su madre le interrumpió. – Xiǎoláng, debes regresar a Hong Kong lo antes posible. Enviare a alguien para ayudarte con la mudanza. No te preocupes por los boletos de avión, ya están listos, en tres días podrás partir sin apremio.

Una nube de dudas lo asalto. Él… él no podía irse. –Madre, sabe que estoy aquí por Sakura y que yo ya he arreglado todo lo que debía con el clan, mi parte ha…

Su madre no le dejo continuar – Xiǎoláng, no lo repetiré. Debes regresar a Hong Kong en tres días a más tardar.

El dolor en su pecho empezaba a crecer. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. –¿Por qué…? Madre, sabe que no la contradiría nunca, pero… Sakura se encuentra en peligro, yo aún poseo las cartas Sakura y si me voy ahora…

Apretó con fuerza el teléfono al escuchar a la mujer interrumpirlo –Hubo una predicción que te incumbe. Entiendo tu situación, pero en este momento es más importante traer las cartas a Hong Kong, Xiǎoláng, ellas te obedecen y nos serán de gran ayuda, no debes de demorar en regresar. La heredera de Clow estará bien, es fuerte y su nuevo poder será suficiente.

Negó amargamente con la cabeza –No quiero irme, no entiendo qué tipo de predicción ha visto, pero estoy seguro que puede esperar hasta que descubramos que sucede en Tomoeda, si mis…

La voz de su madre se volvió enfadada –No lo seguiré discutiendo. Si la adivinación es correcta, estamos hablando de un gran peligro Xioláng. Te espero en casa, esta platica la terminaremos después.

Escucho como colgaban la línea y el dejo caer el teléfono con incredulidad. Su madre lo quería de vuelta en Hong Kong y él, no podía desobedecerla, no después de todo lo que ella le había ayudado para que regresara al lado de Sakura, ante todo, ella siempre le había apoyado. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Estaba tan perturbado con la situación hasta que un estallido de magia atrajo su atención por completo. Abrió los ojos incrédulo. La magia de Sakura estaba junto con otra presencia bastante fuerte. Kerberos y Yue también se dirigían al lugar, sin dudarlo dos veces salió de su departamento y se dirigió hacia las fuertes presencias. Algo no estaba nada bien.

 **Pov Sakura**

El hombre frente a ella parecía tan imperturbable y tranquilo, sin embargo su rostro reflejaba la severidad misma. Las palabras que salían de él, no hacían sino que asustarla.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho, sosteniendo su báculo. –Debe de ser un error, yo no he hecho nada malo para tener que arreglarlo. Jamás lastimaría a nadie.

El hombre se mantuvo sentado mientras volvía a suspirar con fuerza. –No se trata de lo que has hecho, sino de lo que debes de hacer. Es tu responsabilidad, dado que eres la única persona con semejante poder.

Se mantuvo al margen mientras sentía como Kero y Yue se acercaban cada vez más. – No lo entiendo. ¿Qué errores son tan importantes?

El sujeto se levantó rápidamente y abrió el campo de energía. En ese momento fue consiente como Yue y Kerberos entraron en el mismo y se colocaron frente a ella en pose protectora. Mientras el sujeto cerraba nuevamente el campo a su alrededor.

Miro como Kero gruño con fuerza antes de preguntar. –¿Qué diablos sucede Sakura? Este tipo apesta a magia antigua y a problemas.

Yue no se quedó atrás y libero su arco. –¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres con nuestra ama?

El gran hombre se volvió a sentar mientras recargaba su peso en su báculo. –Bien, dado que ya estamos todos. No tiene caso postergarlo. He venido a llevarme a su ama y a ustedes también.

Aquella declaración le sorprendió, sin embargo fue Kero el que de inmediato protesto mostrando sus grandes fauces –¡¿Que tonterías estas diciendo?! ¡No te conocemos en absoluto y es obvio que no te seguiremos! ¡De seguro debes estar tras la magia de Sakura o acaso… ¿eres el responsable de la ausencia de las cartas?!

El hombre negó y sacudió su báculo en su dirección. Cadenas doradas apresaron a Yue y Kerberos mientras los paralizaban por completo. Rápidamente se puso delante de ellos intentando protegerlos, Yue le hablo con gran esfuerzo –Sakura, aléjate… este tipo tiene…

Un golpe en el piso del báculo del sujeto, hizo que Yue callara. Su rostro reflejaba dolor junto con el de Kero y verlos así la estaba lastimando, las cadenas parecían estarlos electrocutando. –¡Basta por favor! ¡Los estas lastimando!

El hombre se levanto lentamente –Escucha Sakura, si en verdad quieres que estén a salvo y dejen de sufrir, contrarresta mi magia, recupera a tus guardianes y dales poder. Las cartas que han perdido, han sido robadas. Sin embargo yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, ustedes dejaron que las robaran, lo cual demuestra su incapacidad para protegerse. Si tienes magia, asegúrate de ser merecedora de usarla, protegerla y expandirla, sino lo haces, todos se aprovecharan de ti como lo han hecho hasta ahora o peor aún, tu misma terminaras por destruir todo lo que te importa.

Negó rápidamente, sin embargo al ver a Yue y Kero sufriendo, su necesidad creció. –¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

El hombre sonrió y le señalo con su báculo. –Intenta controlar la magia a su alrededor a partir de la conexión que tienes con ellos, demuéstrame que nadie puede quitarte a tus guardianes.

Tenía miedo, mientras cerraba los ojos, sentía la presencia de ambos guardianes y alrededor una especie neblina. Los sentía, sin embargo no sabía cómo darles parte de su energía. Decidió confiar en su instinto y con las manos temblorosas con su báculo señalo ambos, recordando como sentía su presencia a su alrededor. La insignia de su sello apareció debajo de ella y de sus guardianes, mientras los mismos eran liberados de las cadenas con energías renovadas y de inmediato se lanzaban contra el misterioso sujeto, pero antes de que los mismos pudieran atacarlo los detuvo con fuertes palabras. –¡Alto, no le hagan daño!

Ambos guardianes se detuvieron con dudas. –¿Lo viste en mi magia, no es cierto Sakura? ¿Viste los recuerdos? Por eso detuviste a tus guardianes… ¿Sabes quién soy?

Asintió mientras se acercaba al gran hombre, su corazón dolía. –Eres… eres como mi papá o como Eriol.

El hombre le sonrió. –Solo que yo no soy tan amable, debes madurar. Ahora… ¿deberíamos terminar con esto antes que lleguen invitados no deseados? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Tomo con más fuerza su báculo, las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos, Yue y Kero le miraban con preocupación. –Yo… yo quiero… saber más, quiero saber ¿por qué el mago Clow…? ¿Por qué han sufrido tanto…?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia! En verdad aprecio mucho sus review, fav y follow. Prometo que pronto empezare a contestarles en los capítulos, solo que ténganme paciencia que la universidad me está matando Xd En fin, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
